


Friends

by baby boy (kaelyx67)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic!Harry, Flower Child Harry, M/M, one-sided Harry/Louis, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyx67/pseuds/baby%20boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis is hopelessly in love and Harry is just fine being friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's literally the shortest thing ever and I wish I had the motivation and inspiration to write something longer. Maybe I will, eventually, but right now I just reallyreallyreally want to publish my first fic in the 1D fandom. So, here it is!

The boy with the curls, who wouldn't love him? 

He is made of flower petals and stardust, his skin is lit golden and topped with whipped cream. He knows this, knows the way his hair falls in soft waves on his shoulders, how his feet move light even in his heavy blue boots. He knows the curve of his thighs and every single line inked into his skin. He knows, and he loves all of it. 

This boy, who lets ladybirds kiss his hands and ladies pinch his cheeks, this boy who paints starry skies and imagines himself to be part of it one day. The fabric hanging off his shoulders has to be silk, or washed cotton or tight-knitted wool. It has to caress his skin and the friends he hugs, because he likes it that way. 

Falling in love with him is easy. People fall in love with his lips, the sparkle in his eyes, the way denim stretches tight over his legs. His gentle hands and the ugly laugh, the way he listens intently and full of focus, to everyone and at any time. 

Louis Tomlinson thinks of all of this as he sits cross-legged on damp grass, morning summer sun hot on his bare back. He's trying to write something that isn't coloured pink and smells of cotton candy mixed with unconditional love, but looking at Harry makes it difficult to think of anything but that. Harry is sitting in the grass as well, legs folded underneath him, thighs happily on display in his tiny yellow shorts. 

Harry loves him, this he knows. He wipes crumbles from the corner off his mouth with warm fingers, he takes pictures of his hands and his knees and the way his hair curls in his neck. Harry loves Louis, and he's proud of it. He tells everyone Louis is the one who saves him from boredom, Louis is the only one who is allowed to interrupt his morning yoga, Louis can calm him down and he's not bothered when Louis watches him paint. And then, he tells everyone, Louis is the best friend he could ever wish for. 


End file.
